Tale of Two Worlds
by wingsofseyfert12
Summary: What happens to the inhabitants of Ichigo's soul as he falls in love with Rukia? Some fluff, suggestive language. IchiXRukia
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of its properties as they are the sole products of Tite Kubo. This story is merely my own interpretation of Bleach. This is my first fanfiction, so constructive criticism is welcome. I have made some changes to it to make it more reader friendly. I do appreciate the guidance of the reviewers so far, thank you. Anyway, this is the final product, enjoy.

It all started when one of the buildings suddenly collapsed. Of course, no one paid any mind to this because there was no one to witness this event. This world was completely devoid of any inhabitants what so ever. Well, almost devoid of any inhabitants. There were two beings that happened to reside in this lonely world. One was what looked like a middle-aged man with long hair, a thin moustache, slight beard, dressed entirely in black and was wearing what looked like shades. His companion was an unusual being. His skin was entirely white along with his hair. The only places on his body that differed in color were his eyes and pupils (black and yellow respectively.) He was also dressed in a shihakushō which was, in his case, a white kimono with a hakama. One would assume that he was a soul reaper, but that answer could not be any further from the truth. These two were the sole inhabitants of this lonely world, and of course, they noticed that one of the buildings that they resided on collapsed.

The white being turned to the man and then said,

"Hey, old man Zangetsu, what do ya suppose is going on with that kid, Ichigo?"

The man, addressed as Zangetsu, turned and replied,

"It is because Ichigo has started to finally open up. Normally, he is such a bitter person that kept to himself, and I have been thinking that these buildings represent his distrust of others and have erected them to hide in. Ever since that female soul reaper has entered his life, they have started to collapse."

The strange being looked at Zangetsu, contemplated what was said to him, thought he understood and a look of great displeasure appeared on his face.

"Oh, looks like our "king" is about to find himself a "queen" then! Great, that is what we needed, huh? Just another body for us to bear. I swear, it's hard enough taking care of this brat on his own, now this!"

The creature continued to scowl and leapt to another building, clearly upset. Zangetsu looked at the opposite direction, pondering as to what this meant. As he did, he looked up at the sky and found something interesting. No clouds. Then again, it had not rained for what seemed like an eternity for Zangetsu. Not that he was complaining, he hated the rain.

"What could this mean?" pondered Zangetsu as he saw that yet another building collapse.


	2. Chapter 2

"As usual, your drawing sucks Rukia!"

Orihime could only watch as Rukia proceeded to throw her sketchbook at Ichigo's face which resulted in a huge argument.

"That hurt, why did you'd do that Rukia!?"

"Well, cause you said my drawing sucked! Tell him Orihime, right it's cute?"

Orihime could only stare and then muttered a soft "yes" before Ichigo barged in again.

"I wouldn't say that if it wasn't true!"

Orihime could only watch in embarrassment as continued to fight. She had recently invited them to her apartment to eat dinner since it was summer again. They were soon to be juniors and Orihime was so happy that Captain Kuchiki and Captain Commander Yamato let Rukia stay the whole year. Lately, both Ichigo and Rukia have been arguing a lot as of lately. There was never a time they did not argue.

"Fine then, I'm leaving!" said Ichigo.

"Then leave!" replied Rukia.

As Ichigo left, Orihime could see Rukia cast her head down. "

What's wrong Rukia?"

"Nothing Orihime. I am going to take a walk." Rukia left but Orihime could swear she saw a tear drop.

The next day, Ichigo woke up and found that Rukia was not there. As he went downstairs to eat breakfast, his father came out of nowhere yelling "SUPER SPIRAL KNEE SPECIAL!!" Ichigo turned and knocked his father down with a well placed roundhouse kick.

"Knock it off! Do you have to do that every morning?"

"Well, ahem, right. Where's Rukia?" asked Isshin.

"How should I know, I am not her keeper. Anyway, thanks to you, I have lost my appetite. I'm gone."

"HEY! Get back here and face your old man!"

"Forget it." said Ichigo as he walked out.

Ichigo was deep in thought. Where was Rukia. Sure, she could take care of herself, but still, he could not help shake the feeling that he caused this. Lately, he had feeling very weird around Rukia. Every time another guy got too close to her, he would feel uncomfortable. Even when it was just Ishida or Chad, he could not help feeling somewhat bothered by them being close to Rukia. And when he was on his own, he could not stop thinking of Rukia. In real life, all they ever did was argue, but alone, he could not stop thinking of her. In the end, Rukia belonged to nobility and he was just a lowly human. It did not matter how he felt. He continued to walk and soon found Rukia sitting on her own near the river just outside Kakura town. He then walked towards her.

"Hey, what you doing here Rukia? Why didn't you come home?" Rukia turned and found that there were slight, very slight bags under her eyes. She hid her emotions well, but something told Ichigo that yesterday he had pushed her too far.

"I felt like going to Uruhara's yesterday, that's all, is that a problem?" snapped Rukia.

"Well, you could have just told me!"

"Who am I to tell you where I should go, Ichigo?"

Ichigo started to think to himself.

"_Crap, what am I doing. Here I was worried sick about her and now, all I can do is argue, stop Ichigo stop_!"

"You're right Rukia. I have no right to tell you where you should go."

Rukia was taken aback. What was with this change of heart. All of a sudden, Rukia could see that sick puppy look that the strawberry would put on when he felt like he let someone down.

"Anyway Rukia, guess I'll leave you alone then."

Ichigo started to leave, when Rukia called him back.

"Wait, Ichigo."

"What is it Rukia?"

"Ichigo…well…um…stay a bit cause… I forgot Chappy at your place and what if I get attacked by bad guys."

"Ichigo knew that Rukia was a bad liar but he decided to stay."

"Sure Rukia, sure."

So both sat in the grass, watching the water go by silently.

"Kurosaki-kun! Do you and Rukia want to go to the movies with me and Ishida tonight?"

"I don't know Inoue, me and Rukia were thinking abou-"

"Sure Orihime, we'll go, RIGHT Ichigo?"

Rukia gave Ichigo the most menacing glare she could muster. It worked.

"Yeah, um, sure."

As Ichigo and Rukia walked home, Rukia then asked, "Ichigo, what is a movie?"

At that moment, Ichigo felt like falling flat.

"Gosh this is annoying. You mean to tell me that you set up a double date for a movie and you do not even know what it is?"

"Well, it sounded fun."

"Well, I guess it is."

"So, what is a movie, Ichigo?"

"Sheesh, do I have to tell you?"

"Yes!"

"Nah, just wait until later on tonight and you'll find out."

"Ichigo!"

Later on that Friday evening, Rukia was taking what seemed like eternity getting dressed. Yuzu was trying to help Rukia choose what to wear.

"Rukia, what the hell is taking you so long?"

"Nii-chan, please don't yell, we are still dressing Rukia up."

"Yeah Ichigo, I am still getting dressed up!"

"Well hurry up, will ya we are going to miss the movie!"

Another five minutes passed and Rukia was still not out.

"If you do not get out in three minutes Rukia, you can bet we ain't going anywhere!"

"Hold it Ichigo! Wait, what is that shirt, Yuzu?"

"Oh, that's my bunny t-shirt."

"Oh, it's so cute! Can I wear it?"

"Yeah Rukia, as long as it fits."

"Now I need some pants."

"Here, you can borrow Karin's pants. Don't worry, she's with dad right now, she won't notice."

"Ok, sure."

After two minutes, Ichigo was presented with Rukia wearing a tight bunny t-shirt and a rather baggy pair of pants. Ichigo thought she looked cute, almost child like.

"You make me wait over an hour and THIS is what you wear!"

"Cute huh?"

"Yeah, um...sure."

"What do you mean that?"

"Exactly like I said, let's go."

They met Ishida and Orihime at the entrance. As it turned out, since they were late, they could not watch the new 10,000 BC movie that came out and instead, had to settle for "Reptile's Lair", a cheesy B-movie that somehow made its way into theaters. As they walked in to buy snacks, Orihime was going crazy.

"Oh, Uruyu, please buy some Hershey's. And a large popcorn. And a soda. And a pickle."

Poor Ishida watched as his meager earnings from the Teddy Bear Store (his job) dwindled into nothing as he bought Orihime a menagerie of items. Rukia looked at the popcorn, greatly intrigued.

"Can I have some of this Ichigo?"

"Sure, whatever."

"How about these?" She was pointing to a chili dog.

"Whatever."

In the end, Rukia had a chili dog with popcorn and a soda. Ichigo, who thought he spent enough, got nothing for himself. As they were watching the movie (them and only three other people) Rukia started to hold her stomach.

"What's wrong Kuchiki-kun?"

"Nothing Orihime."

Ishida peered at Rukia through his glasses and saw her skin break out into a rash.

"You better go outside for a little while Rukia."

"It's nothing Uruyu, just a slight stomach ache and nothing else."

As they continued to watch the movie and got to the part were a plastic T-Rex was eating what looked like a Barbie doll, Rukia collapsed.

"Rukia! What's wrong?" asked Ichigo. "Oooooh...Ichi-burrrr"

Rukia just vomited all over Ichigo.

"What the hell Rukia! What's your freaking problem?"

There was no response. Rukia was out cold. At once, Uruyu got up and commanded,

"Ichigo, take her home. Obviously, she was allergic to something in here. Probably the popcorn."

Ichigo then bid farewell to Orihime and Ishida and then carried Rukia home. She was unconscious but even so, Ichigo found her very light. It was late and everyone was asleep. Ichigo then got to his room and laid Rukia on the bed. He watched her for a while in the moonlight. Even as pale as she was, she still looked so gorgeous and Ichigo could not help but stroke her hair before falling asleep soon on the floor.


	3. Chapter 3

There were only two skyscrapers left and Zangetsu and the hollow each perched their respective skyscraper. It had not rained in what felt like an eternity, and the heat was blistering. Zangetsu, clothed in all black, felt the heat. Sweat dropped on his face, on his back, on his hands, on his legs, everywhere. His clothes stuck on his skin and his feet felt like they were on fire. For the first time, Zangetsu wanted it to rain for the heat was unbearable. The hollow, clothed in white, faired slightly better, but not enough for him to bicker endlessly about the heat.

"What the hell old man! Go up there and tell that brat to cut the crap already. It is too freaking hot! If you don't do anything, I swear, I am going to possess the kid and kill that woman!"

Zangetsu had never been in such close proximity to the hollow for this long before. Before, they did speak to each other, but only when times were truly lonely and the rain just would not stop, and they would seek each other's company. Now to hear him bicker nearly drove him mad.

"Hollow, remain where you are. Ichigo is still young, and this was bound to happen, you know that. I agree that the heat is abnormal but bear it, for out of this will come a better world for the both of us."

The hollow looked at Zangetsu as if he were mad and then shouted,

"Like hell! I liked the other world just fine! Now, if you excuse me I wil…."

Just then, the skyscraper the hollow was on started to crumble and the hollow jumped to the skyscraper that Zangetsu was on.

"Great, now I am stuck with you now old man!"

Zangetsu did not say anything. He looked up at the sky and found that it changed colors. It took an orange and yellow tint now and the sun had seemed twice as close as before. The heat got even worse.


	4. Chapter 4

It was the weekend already and Isshin and his daughters were leaving to visit relatives. Ichigo did not go since he still had to take care of Rukia. Rukia ended up waking up just fine and her rashes were gone. Later that evening Ichigo thought of doing something nice for Rukia since he messed up really bad at the movies, but what could he do. Yes! Dinner! But he needed to muster the courage.

"Hey, Rukia, you want to um…go…and…umm…well…do…you…want to eat something tonight?"

"Ichigo, well, I don't know, I mean."

"Just answer already, do you want to go or not?"

Rukia could see that Ichigo was putting on a brave face and was playing macho, but still, dinner sounded nice.

"Sure, ok, Ichigo!"

"Sure, whatever."

They ate at Sakai's cuisine, a new restaurant in Kakura town. Ichigo was not too happy with the steep price, but Rukia loved the food so that was all that mattered. Even so, Rukia then looked very downtrodden and somber and started to think very deeply.

"What's wrong Rukia, didn't like the food?"

"Well, I loved it of course, but still, why are you so kind to me Ichigo? After all that I have put you and still, you let me sleep in your home, partake in your festivities and even treated me to dinner. What have I done to deserve this kindness Ichi-"

"Enough! Why do you still feel that way after all this time, Rukia? I already told you, it was because of you that I was able to have this power, the power to protect those that I care about. I should really be thanking you. Really, you have been a blessing in my life…for beating bad hollows up I mean!"

For a moment, Rukia could feel the genuine sincerity in Ichigo's words. For the first time in forever, she felt truly cared for.

"Thank you, Ichigo."

As they went home together, Ichigo looked at Rukia. Those lavender eyes, the hair and her petite body, she looked so gorgeous. It was sad that she felt undeserving of love. Ichigo hoped that one day, some rich noble would be able to take her away.

"Ichigo?"

"What is it, Rukia?"

"I…um…well…."

"What is it, spit it out."

"Well, I have been thinking Ichigo, that um…never mind."

"Thinking about what Rukia? C'mon, what is it?"

"Never mind Ichigo."

"Gosh, why do you have to be so weird Rukia?"

"Ha ha, yeah, I guess I am weird."

Ichigo looked down and saw a look of disappointment in her, and knew he said the wrong thing.

"Rukia."

"Yes Ichigo?"

He saw her face and instinct took over as he bent down and kissed her. Ichigo braced himself for the hardest slap of his life, but instead, he was surprised that Rukia returned the favor and there they stood, embraced, for a long time.


	5. Chapter 5

In the depths of Ichigo's soul, it was far from cold. The last skyscraper was beginning to rock back and forth as it's base was being consumed by lava. Both Zangetsu and the Hollow were clearly unhappy with their situation, and even though they couldn't die, they did not feel like swimming in a river of lava.

"You SEE! I KNEW I should have killed that woman. What the hell are they doing up there? I want it to stop and now! Old man, if I fall down into that lava, you can bet that the woman will die, and neither you nor Ichigo is going to stop me!"

Zangetsu said nothing. Quite frankly, this passion that Ichigo felt for this woman was mind boggling, and even though Ichigo was possibly having the time of his life, here they were, enduring the closest thing to HELL as they could possibly imagine. Suddenly, the skyscraper started to collapse. Both the Hollow and Zangetsu began to fall. They forced their reatsiu to the max, but for some reason, they could not grab on to air. It seemed that they were going to fall to a fiery river until they both landed hard on a small chunk of land. It was an island in a sea of lava. There they waited miserably until the lava would recede.

--

For the past week, Ichigo could not remember being any happier. Sure he and Rukia still argued from time to time, but all in all, he felt like he was riding into a cloud. Even so, a disturbing thought came to him. What would happen when Rukia left? For the moment, Ichigo did not care, he just wanted to live for the here and now and as long as Rukia was here, that was all that mattered.

--

For the first time in what felt like ages, the lava receded and heat died down. In fact, the temperature was rather cool but arid. All around them were ashes.

"Well, this sucks. At least I can finally get away from you. See ya old man!"

"Hold it! You are not going anywhere. The last thing I want you to do is try to overthrow Ichigo."

This irritated the Hollow.

"Look, I am not about to take orders from you. I can do whatever the hell I want and if I want to go and kill that woman, then I will!"

Zangetsu stood up, towering over the Hollow.

"Do not dare do anything of the sort."

The Hollow then stood up, looking up at Zangetsu.

"Look, unlike you, I don't like being torn apart and burned. Don't get in my way old man, or I may have to kick your ass!"

Zangetsu gave a look of disgust.

"You threaten me? Then have at you wench, if I must cut you down in order to save Ichigo and the woman then so be it!"

Immediately Zangetsu drew his embodiment of a sword and so did the Hollow and they both commenced fighting. They were evenly matched and the fight was long and cruel, each sides exchanging fearsome blows.

"Not bad old man! I haven't had this much fun in forever!"

"The same to you, Hollow."

They continued fighting until suddenly, the ash started to sprout grass at a incredible rate. Not only grass, but flowers and lilies as well, and the clouds parted and the sun came out.

"What the hell?" said the hollow.

Trees continued to grow and then came a mighty stream. In all, they were in a valley of flowers and grass, surrounded by forest with a stream cutting across the middle.

"What trick are ya pulling, old man? How did you know that I hate flowers?"

"I knew nothing of the sort, Hollow. Plus, I have never been able to grow grass at all. What is happening?"

Suddenly, they heard a voice. It was a girlish voice and she was singing some nonsense.

"Who's here? Aren't there only supposed to be two of us old man?"

"Well, yes, but, then again, Ichigo's soul has been changing rapidly."

Then, they saw the girl. She looked exactly like Rukia.

"So this is the girl that Ichigo has fallen for. Ms. Kuchiki, what a pleasure to meet you." said Zangetsu.

The girl who looked like Rukia was confused. Then she spoke.

"Wha? She ain't me! My name is Chappy!"

The hollow was confused by all this.

"Who the hell are you? What are you doing here brat?"

The girl looked at the hollow. She gave a look of fright.

"You look vewy scary!"

The Hollow was completely taken by surprise at this answer and only scowled. Zangetsu then realized it. This stranger is not Rukia but a representation of her in Ichigo's soul. This creature represented the love Ichigo has for Rukia.

"Hollow, that there is not Rukia Kuchiki but represents Ichigo's love for this woman. Does that answer your question?"

The hollow then gave a devious grin.

"I see. So I kill this creature, Ichigo does not love the woman anymore and we can get our old home back."

The Hollow then turned towards Chappy. He only gave a another grin as he took his sword and aimed for Chappy. Zangetsu could not react, the Hollow caught him off guard. He had failed Ichigo. Then, he heard the girl laughing.

"Silly thing, you wook scary, but you are weak!" Zangetsu could not believe it. Chappy was holding the Hollow's sword with her bare hands.

"You bitch. I'll kill you!"

The hollow released all his reaitsu, intending to kill this girl but Chappy stood unfazed and unimpressed.

"Boo! Me can do better!"

The girl's spirit pressure was unfathomable, and she broke the hollow's sword in two and slapped him with all her might. The poor hollow must have flown a good thirty feet before landing. Zangetsu now understood. Their strength was guided by Ichigo's actions. Before, Zangetsu could control the hollow with ease because Ichigo was able to. Then came the time when Ichigo trained under the Vizard because Ichigo was powerless against the hollow, hence he was powerless against the hollow. Now, Ichigo's love for Rukia has created an entity made entirely of love that has far surpassed he and the hollow's powers. His nature also changed drastically. Ichigo is no longer hiding in buildings, he is now free and happy, hence the change in landscape. Then Zangetsu saw something strange. The two broken halves of the sword turned into rabbits. Zangetsu could not believe it. A part of himself has been turned to rabbits.

"Ah, how cute! Me love little cute bunnies! I know, I'll call you Richigo and the other Wukia!"

After that, she let the bunnies go and they went they hopped away together. The hollow got up, thoroughly stunned. Zangetsu went up to him.

"Sorry hollow, but as long as Ichigo is with that woman, this creature in front of us will out power us. We might as well face facts and put up with it."

The hollow did not say anything. For the first time in his life, he got his ass kicked.


	6. Chapter 6

One evening late summer, both Rukia and Ichigo went to the river watched the sunset.

"Ichigo, what will happen when I go back to Soul Society? I have about three months left here before I go back. I even heard Nii-sama say that I might get promoted to third seed even an Assistant Captain. I have wanted this for a long time Ichigo, but I cannot stand the fact that I am going to be hurting you aga-"

"Enough Rukia. In the end, it is up to you to decide what you want to do and whatever choice you make, as long as you are happy that is all that matters."

At that, Ichigo grabbed Rukia's hands and then said with a rare smile.

"Do what you want to do Rukia, I'll be fine."

Rukia looked up at Ichigo, who was putting on a brave face, but she could tell that the subject was wearing greatly on him.

"Ichigo"

Rukia then placed her head on Ichigo's chest, laying on it as the sun illuminated her face. Ichigo looked down and saw Rukia and he melted on the spot and proceeded to play with her hair a bit.

_"Rukia, what am I going to do when you are gone? Am I going to lose another one that I love? In the end, it is what you want to do, do not let me hold you back. I'll survive...somehow."_

No matter how little time was left, Ichigo was going to make the most out of the little time that he has left with Rukia and cherish the memories for the rest of his life and when he died, hopefully, he could be sent to Soul Society and truly belong with Rukia.

--

Richigo and Wukia had gotten very busy and now, the entire valley was filled with rabbits. Zangetsu did not mind as he sat atop a tree. For so long, his world was so lonely and quiet. To see life into Ichigo's soul has made him feel content. Chappy was running around, yelling "Cute bunnies, cute bunnies, cute bunnies!" over and over again. The hollow could not remember being more miserable in his life. He sat on the other side of the stream, away from the rabbits and Chappy. He hated cute little things, he hated flowers and he hated Chappy. As he sat there, scowling, one of the bunnies came up to his lap and snuggled it self on him. Apparently, it swam across the stream to be with the hollow, but it was soaked and this angered the hollow.

"GET OFF ME!"

The moment the hollow said this, he grabbed the bunny and tore it in two with his bare hands. This drew the fury of Chappy, who jumped clear over the stream and punched the hollow with devastating force, sending him flying and hitting a rock.

"You vewy vewy mean!"

Chappy turned towards the bunny and found that it was still alive, even though it was torn in two. Then, both halves budded a new head and rear, effectively creating two rabbits.

"The hell? You mean I can't even kill these things!" said the hollow. Chappy turned and shouted at the hollow.

"You vewy mean for twying to hurt bunny!"

The hollow was at this point, very pissed.

"I'll show you mean!"

The hollow, not learning his lesson, drew his sword. Then he raised it.

"Bankai!"

Zangetsu watched with interest. He wanted to see if Ichigo's love could stand up to the bankai of his inner hollow.

"I'll kill you this time brat. After you, Ichigo is mine!" The hollow used the fastest shunpo he could muster and caught Chappy by surprise and he saw her give a frightened look of terror on her eyes.

"Getsuga Tenshou!"

Poor Chappy was cleanly cut in two. Her eyes started to black out.

"Waddya think of that brat? Does it hurt!? Of course not, because you're dead!"

The hollow laughed hysterically, but Zangetsu knew better. As the hollow was celebrating his victory, yet another blow came out of nowhere, knocking the hollow back. As he was flying back, another blow hit him in the back, causing the hollow to cry out in pain. As he landed, he raised his head and saw that there were now TWO Chappys standing in front of him.

"You VEWY mean!" the two said simultaneously.

One Chappy landed on the hollow's back and pulled his arm back.

"Now your arm go bweak!" "Oww! That freakin' hurts! Get off me! Owwww! Stop!"

As one Chappy was doing this, the other went to the hollow's side.

"Tickle, tickle for being naughty!"

"Owww, Hahahaha! No, stop it! Old Man! Help me out here! HAHAHAHAHAHAH! OWWWWWWWWWWW!"

Zangetsu would not get involved. To defeat the hollow with such ease even in it's Bankai form and take a direct hit from his essence and live meant that the love Ichigo had for this woman was immense. But now Zangetsu worried. If something were horrible was to happen to the woman and she died, what would become of Ichigo's soul? Zangetsu shuddered. He did not dare think of that, at least, not yet.


	7. Chapter 7

"Hey Ichigo, wait up!"

"Will you hurry up already! Gosh, this is exactly like last time when I took you to that movie!"

"Hold on, I am still getting ready. Umm, how do I put lipstick on Ichigo?"

"How should I know? Hurry up or you can forget about the play!"

Ichigo was taking Rukia to a play in the new theatre in town. It was an Italian play called Dr. Faust. He figured that since Soul Society was Japan of the 1600's that the form of entertainment that she was used to would be a play. Ichigo himself hated plays, but at this moment, making Rukia happy was the main concern.

"You ready yet!"

"Almost."

"You said that ten minutes ago!"

"I promise, this time, I am almost ready!"

"Sheesh."

Ichigo did not have to wait long. Rukia came out in a simple, one piece red dress, similar to what she would wear on most days. She had not put on much makeup and she tried to put some lipstick and managed to do so with moderate success. Even so, Ichigo thought she looked absolutely gorgeous.

"You kept me waiting this long and this is all you're wearing. C'mon, even my grandmother dresses faster than you."

"Well, I didn't think lipstick would be so hard to put on. Can you blame me?"

"Yes, I do blame you. Hurry up, let's go."

Ichigo did not know how to drive yet, so he and Rukia were walking to the theatre. It was not far anyway, and they would be there in just five minutes. There was silence as they both walked knowing that their time together was drawing closer to its end. Ichigo was taking this hard and he knew that the time was close for Rukia to go back to Soul Society, but still, he would cherish these moments as best as he could. Then, Rukia's Mobile Soul Phone went off.

"A hollow right now?"

"Yes Ichigo, lets do it."

Ichigo then attempted to turn into a Soul Reaper but he could not find his substitute soul reaper skull badge.

"Crap, where is it?"

"Ichigo, what are you doing, hurry up!"

"I can't find my badge!"

"Then stay back, I'll handle the hollow."

Rukia was already a Soul Reaper and began to prepare for battle. Then the hollow appeared. It was humanoid in shape and small, unlike a normal hollow. Then Ichigo was drowned with fear. It was a Vasto Lorde hollow. Even though they exterminated the espada in the last war, not all the Vasto Lorde joined Aizen but they normally did not go to the world of the living. Why now? Then the Vasto Lorde spoke to Rukia.

"My name is Throcantus soul reaper. You must wonder as to why I am here? It is simple. Aaeniro, the former ninth espada, was a Gillian that used to be under my control when I was a adjuchas. He grew strong quick, and soon, both of us were devouring hollow to become Vasto Lorde. He never became one while I did. Even so, we developed a partnership and you could say we were what you humans called friends. Yet, he as asked to join the espada. I refused, not wanting to be under command of other hollow. I attempted to talk him out of it and said it would become his death. He did not listen, and now, Aizen sent him on a suicide mission to kill a certain soul reaper. This soul reaper's reaitsu remained with the corpse. I have searched the human world and now, here, I found it. You are the one who killed Aaeniro and thus, I will kill you and devour you."

Both Rukia and Throcantus commenced battle.

"Dance _Sode no Shirayuki!"_

"The very blade that killed Aaeniro, this should be interesting."

Both performed their respective shunpo and sonido movements, and Ichigo, being human, could hardly follow their movements. They would appear once and clash, disappear, then clash again. After a minute of these exchanges, both took their respective sides. Rukia was out of breathe while the hollow looked as if nothing happened.

"What's wrong, soul reaper? I thought that the killer of Aaeniro would be more of a challenge than this."

Rukia smiled.

"I'm not done yet!"

Rukia then raised her sword and a wall of ice came from the ground, encasing the hollow in it. The hollow broke out of the way, but the ice still stayed on his left arm. He could not get it out.

"Not bad. What a pity that I must lose an arm."

The hollow then shattered the ice where his frozen arm was and stood, one arm short but looking very much in control. The sounds drew attention from a crowd of people. They could not see the hollow or Rukia, only her lifeless gigai and Ichigo.

"What are you people doing, run!" said Ichigo.

The crowd looked at him like he was crazy, until a building collapsed. "This is freaky, lets get out of here."

The crowd ran away after that.

Rukia then realized that Ichigo was still there.

"What are you still doing here Ichigo? Run away!"

"No Rukia, I will not, I won't leave you!"

"This is not the time to be stubborn, Ichigo, run!"

The hollow then looked at Ichigo.

"You seem to care much for this worthless human. To what extent will you protect him?"

"What do you mean?"

"This is what I mean."

The hollow raised his right arm, and a red light began to glow.

"Cero."

The beam was flying straight towards Ichigo. Everything came slowly to Ichigo as he saw a figure intercept the beam in front of him. It was Rukia. Rukia took the full force of the blow, and lay there, her body broken. He ran towards her, but the Vasto Lorde stood between her and Ichigo.

"You have feelings for this soul reaper, right human? Witness your helplessness as I proceed to tear this soul reaper limb per limb."

The hollow walked towards Rukia grabbed her left arm.

"You took my arm, so now, I will take yours."

He then tugged with all his strength, and Rukia screamed loudly. Ichigo could hear bone and sinew beginning to crack.

"You bastard, stop hurting her!" cried Ichigo.

"You are in no position to order me human. Your turn will soon come."

Ichigo could never remember feeling so helpless and because of him, Rukia was getting tortured and was going to die, all because of him. Rukia's screams of pain grew louder and louder, and Ichigo saw that the hollow was greatly amused of doing this to him and her. Ichigo then got up, and with all his might, punched the hollow. This resulted in his fist being cracked and bloodied. The hollow turned.

"What was that fly right now that hit me? Oh, it was you. Sorry, I could not tell the difference. If you want to die that bad, then I guess I will grant your wish."

The hollow turned and was about to perform another cero attack until streak of blue light came out of nowhere and hit the Vasto Lorde in the head. The hollow gave a otherworldly shriek before completely vaporizing. Ichigo looked up and found Ishida standing there.

"Worthless fool, staying in the heat of battle when you are clearly of no use. Have you no sense Ichigo?"

Ichigo only stayed silent as he walked over to Rukia, her body burned from the blast and her left arm twisted out of proportion. Rukia looked up.

"You fool. You should have ran when you had the chance."

After this, Rukia said no more as she blacked out.

"Rukia, I-"

Ichigo could not speak. Ishida then came and said,

"Ichigo, we must get her to Uruhara's place. Take her with you and I will take her gigai. We must hurry."

"What about Inoue? Can't she heal Rukia."

"Seriously Ichigo, I cannot believe you are a soul reaper. Couldn't you feel it, Ichigo? Orihime is gone, she went to Tokyo to visit relatives."

"I see…."

At Uruhara's shop, Rukia was placed under intensive care. After a night, Rukia woke up again, but was not in good condition. Uruhara told him everything. Her internal organs were to greatly damaged.

"She may be able to speak when she wakes up, but that does not mean she is any better. Her liver is completely dead. She is also badly infected with a virus from Heuco Mundo that the Vasto Lorde was carrying. I doubt that he knew he had it, as he probably built up an immunity, but still, the virus has already caused a buildup of fluid in her lungs meaning that she is already beginning to drown under it already. I am sorry, Ichigo, but at best, she will only live two days longer. I have not told her this. Telling her would be too cruel."

This was last night. Ichigo stayed at Uruhara's and was waken up by Tessai.

"Lady Kuchiki wants to speak with you, Ichigo." said Tessai.

Ichigo went into the room and Uruhara was in there.

"I'll leave you two alone." said Uruhara as he left the room.

Ichigo saw Rukia and then said,

"Rukia, I-"

"It's okay Ichigo. We are still alive, are we not?"

"Yes, but I was so stubborn, had I left as you told me, you could have beaten that hollow. You could have died."

"Don't worry Ichigo, I'll get-"

Rukia started to cough extensively. Uruhara and Tessai rushed in, but Rukia waved them away and soon regained her composure,

"I'll get over a little cough, don't worry about me Ichigo!"

Rukia was smiling, completely unaware of how dire her situation was.

"Rukia."

"Yes, Ichigo."

"About that time, when you said that you had to go to soul society. I know that I am but a human, but, even if you are the Captain Commander, I'll go to soul society with you. I'll join a squad, and if I am refused, then I will be your humble servant in you mansion Rukia and if I am refused even that, then I'll beg until my voice dies. I have already lost my mother. I do not think I could bear losing another one so dear to me."

Rukia was shocked to hear this. Ichigo was normally very stubborn and introverted, but to hear him speak like this brought tears to her eyes, though of joy rather than sorrow.

"Thank you, Ichigo."

"Get better Rukia!"

"I will."

Ichigo went ran home and before his sisters or father could see him, he slammed the door to his room, locked it and, for the first time since he lost his mother, he cried.


	8. Chapter 8

Zangetsu noticed something was wrong. The rabbits all started dying. Then, he walked towards the two Chappy's and they looked at him.

"All the wabbits and bunnies are dead. Even Wukia died. Only Richigo is left, all lonely."

Zangetsu then figured it out. The woman was dying, if not already dead. The hollow was running around, exuberant and joyful that this was happening and was laughing hysterically.

"What's wrong Ichigo, king miss his queen!"

Then, Zangetsu turned towards the Chappy's and saw that they were beginning to dissipate.

"Wukia died, and now Richigo has no one to love. We can't stay anymore. Bye old man, you was vewy nice, not mean like hollow over there. Take care of Richigo!"

After that, the Chappy's were gone. The valley started to rumble with an earthquake. The sky darkened and a tornado came, ripping up all the trees and grass that grew in this land. Zangetsu used shunpo to zoom across the stream, which was furthest from the tornado and told the hollow,

"Now is not the time to celebrate. Ichigo is suffering right now. Our very existence hangs in the balance. He may chose to end his own life and if so, we will die with him."

"What! That's no fair! If that's the case, I'll take over him and-"

"No hollow, we have no power right now. I used the last of my reaitsu get here. Neither you nor I have power now."

"What! You're getting senile old man! You may not have power, but I do! I will knock this tornado away with my Getsga Tenshou! Bankai!"

Nothing happened and as the hollow saw, the sword he was holding dissipated into ash.

"What the hell?"

"I told you hollow, we must survive this turn of events or-"

Zangetsu did not finish. Another tornado spawned, then another, then another. They were trapped and were soon whirling around a mass of wind as both of them lost consciousness.

--

"How long has it been?"

Zangetsu thought to himself as he was perched on top of a building and was covered in snow. Ichigo's soul reverted back to its previous form, full of mazes and buildings, but now, not only did it rain, but it snowed when Ichigo was particularly sad. Times were lonely. Even the hollow, who at first rejoiced in Ichigo's soul returning to its previous state, was silent. Apparently, he, too, began to grow fond of love's company, no matter how many times he denied it. There was never a day that it did not rain or snow and it sickened him. How long must Ichigo sulk? Both he and the hollow have already lost so much power. They could not even muster the reaitsu to cling on to the air, much less leap building to building. Times were lonely indeed.

--

Ichigo could not believe that Rukia was dead. He thought of going to soul society to find her, but Uruhara said that since she was already part of soul society that she would be reincarnated as a human on earth. Unfortunately, that meant that even though she would be reborn, it could be anywhere in the world and of course, she would be born a baby and have no memories whatsoever of her time with Ichigo. This killed the last hope that was in Ichigo. So Ichigo tried to cope and at first, the bad news did not really hit home at first, and he actually did alright for a while, but soon, it caught up to him and there was not one night that he was on his bed, crying or feeling absolutely hateful towards himself. It was his stubbornness, his stupidity that caused Rukia's death. He was walking one day and was outside of town, in the river where he and Rukia used to go and watch the sunset together. Ichigo could not bear it anymore and jumped in the river, hoping that the pain will go away soon.

--

Zangetsu realized the Ichigo was in trouble. The world around them was turning to dust and going black. Zangetsu knew that Ichigo was committing suicide. He needed to stop him.

"What the hell's happening to me!"

Zangetsu then saw that the hollow started to assimilate into him.

"No, I do not want to be a part of you old man!"

"I am sorry, hollow, but the king deems this be the best way."

"Snap him out of it. If he dies, I swear, I'll find his corpse and burn it!" T

his was the last thing the hollow said before he assimilated in to Zangetsu completely. Zangetsu had to do think, what can he do to prevent Ichigo from doing this. Was it pride, no, strength, no, purpose, no. Then what?

"_Wait!_" thought Zangetsu.

"_How long had that woman been in that gigai?_"

Zangetsu thought and finally had the answer. Now to drag Ichigo in.

Everything was going dark, darker, darker, then….

"Ichigo, wake up."

"What, old man Zangetsu? What are you doing?"

"Stop sulking Ichigo, what you are doing is madness."

"Quiet! You do not know how it feels to lose one that you love so much and know that it was of your doing that they died. You are just a sword, what do you know?"

"Enough to say that what you are doing is not right. I may be just a sword, limited in human emotion, but you want to see her, don't you. I can help you."

"What! Can you seriously do that?"

"It depends."

"On what?"

"Let me explain Ichigo. When a soul inhabits the real world in a gigai for a period of time equaling six months, that soul becomes a citizen of the real world."

"So what? What does that mean Zangetsu?"

"What it means is that the woman you call Rukia could have been sent back to soul society rather than reborn on earth. But, it depends on how long she has been part of the real world and for how long she has inhabited the gigai. If it even a second less that the six months time, then there is no hope and she will be reborn as a human. But if it has been more than six months, then she will be sent to soul society the same way she was before she died. And the good news Ichigo is that she will retain her memory."

Ichigo thought about this, then suddenly remembered the boy that was trapped in the cockatiel's body. He was sent to soul society as a kid and still remembered Chad, who had saved him. Ichigo began to feel new hope now and did not want to die. He wanted to see Rukia again.

"How can I thank you Master Zangetsu?"

"Hoho, now you are calling me master? Well, for one, never attempt something this foolish and stupid again, for it is selfish and shows weakness. A strong man is a man who can bear the blow of the heavens and not flinch. Also, remember that I am still here to guide and protect you and of course, the woman that you love as well. Remember that."

Ichigo suddenly did not want to die and swam up and took a huge gulp of air. He then ran straight to Uruhara's and told him what Zangetsu said.

"Wow, I almost forgot about that, Ichigo. It is just that something like this never happens often. I'll get to work on that right away Ichigo!"

So Ichigo paced back and forth through the shop, hoping the answer would be more than six months. Uruhara then came out of his office, looking depressed.

"What is it Mr. Hat n Clogs?"

"Ichigo, she was not in the gigai for six months."

"So you mean…"

"Yes Ichigo, you can't…WASTE ANY MORE TIME!"

"What, you said it was not six months."

"I know Ichigo." said Uruhara in his annoying sing song voice.

"But she was in the gigai eight months, so hurry up and turn into a soul reaper while I power up the gate."

Ichigo, who now had a very firm eye on where his substitute skull badge was, grabbed it and turned into a soul reaper. After twenty minutes, both Tessai and Uruhara got the gate open.

"You can go now, Ichigo. Good luck!"

Ichigo just got ready to run when he heard a voice.

"Where are you going, Ichigo?"

_"That voice! Could it really be!"_

He turned around and found Rukia standing there in front of him, giggling.

"Where are you going Ichigo, miss Soul Society?"

"Rukia, I…well…I…wa…wa..was going to get you."

"Ichigo, I knew from the start that I was going straight back to Soul Society, Uruhara even told me. I knew I had the virus, but since I was in the real world in a gigai for so long, I was now a part of the real world and thus, I was just going to get sent back to soul society. I could have come back sooner, but I thought I would make you sweat. I hope you did not do anything _drastic _in my absence, did you?"

Ichigo did not answer, he just turned beet red. Then he turned to Uruhara. A look of rage was in his eyes.

"YOU! Why didn't you tell me!" he said as he grabbed Uruhara by the collar of his shirt.

"Cool down, Ichigo, it was all Rukia's plan. She wanted to make you feel guilty about what you did so that next time, you don't lose track of your soul release." Ichigo let go of Uruhara and then went straight to Rukia.

He hugged her then said,

"I really missed you Rukia."

"I missed you too, Ichigo."

Ichigo looked down at Rukia and at that moment and kissed her. From that moment on, he swore that he would never leave her, and that he would protect her with his life, no matter what.

--

Zangetsu could not be any happier. The weather was warm, the water cool and his coconut drink…perfect. Zangetsu lied back down again. He did not get in the water, he would rust but he was content to tanning himself. Ichigo's soul turned into a beach, where it was always warm. Zangetsu was glad that he could get rid of those extra garbs that he always wore and sported some darker shades, had no shirt and was wearing black shorts that went down to his shins. Of course, there were rabbits, along with flying fish and talking dolphins. Chappy and her double had a few friends already and they were having fun, playing some volleyball. Even the hollow, who at first was livid, began to adjust to his surroundings.

"Well, this beats the snow, doesn't it old man?"

"Yes hollow, this definitely beats the snow."

"Well, see ya old man!"

"And where are you going my mischievous hollow?"

"Old man, there are so many hot chicks out here, even the Chappy's are looking good in those puny lil' two pieces. I am going to make myself known!"

Zangetsu saw the hollow leave his sight and then heard a bunch of shrieks and yells from the crowd of girls. He then saw a shadow obscure the sun when he realized it was the hollow flying sky high. Poor fool, yes those girls are certainly lovely, but they are overwhelmingly powerful. Zangetsu took another sip of his coconut drink and continued tanning some more in the sunlight.


End file.
